


Think about it, kitten

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: "what do you mean kitten? i wont know what you want until you tell me? you want me to fuck you like the little toy you are?"what did i say? use your words, slut"a.k.a semi-sadistic Minho teaches you some things you wanted to learn.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Think about it, kitten

You’ve had enough. This time, for real. This was another failed date you just left, not even surprised anymore. It just was not for you. After all this time, you still left a date single. You figured, all these guys wanted was just someone to fuck, just for once and go. This one too, of course, all he did was telling you all about how much he works out, how satisfied his ex was with him, and so on. Yes, he looked cute, muscular, but that’s not enough. You hated this, but once or twice you went with it, actually slept with them, but nothing happened afterwards, only them not calling you, or even getting that you are a boring partner. You still hoped at least one of them would stay. That one of them would actually like you, but you had no luck. It’s not like you were ugly, you looked fine. You knew that. So what was it really is about?

Were you really that boring? That basic? Good for one fuck, but not wanting more? You had to agree, you were kind of vanilla, yes, but boring? This cannot be right, you had a boyfriend before. Well, he cheated on you with like… how many? Nevermind. You were hot. You ARE hot. Right?

„Ew, why would you ask me this? You are nasty” Jeongin looked at you with a disgusted face. You were sitting on his bed, him sitting on his chair, coffee in your hands, you asking him is he found you hot. Well, what else did you really expect, he was like your small brother. You guys knew each other since middle school. Of course he didn’t find you hot.  
„Is this about a date again?” he asked and you nodded. You always came to him after getting stood up, so he knew. He wanted to help you, because he did care about you, but this topic was just too uncomfortable. 

„Listen, you are not ugly” Jeongin started a sentence with a sigh, 

„Thanks Jeongin, that feels great”.

„No, I meant, you have potential. But…” he looked away, cleared his throat. „You know, i knew your ex…he did say… that you were kind of bad at sexual stuff”. 

„YANG JEEONGIN, DID YOU TALK WITH MY EX ABOUT HOW I AM IN BED?” You bursted out, feeling your face becoming red. 

„I didn’t have many other options, he wouldn’t shut up! All I’m saying, laying there and expecting the guy to do everything is quite boring” Fuck, you couldn’t even be mad at him. You were always shy about these stuff. You never knew what to do or what to say. Getting tired, you layed down Jeongin’s bed. You were staring at the ceiling, before quickly jumpin up, scaring your friend. You grabbed your bag and headed to the door.  
„Where are you going now?” Jeongin asked while staring at you. „Going to watch porn” you said while opening his door, hearing something about you being nasty again from him, but you didn’t care. You were about to go research. 

You spent the next weeks watching porn, trying to learn anything. You hated being boring. Maybe that’s really why you are alone. Who would want to fuck you? There was a problem, you hated porn. It was just always so awkward. But what you did, is take notes, about positions, clothes, kinks. Everything you could find.

You were at the library, studying, when suddenly, a familiar face greeted you. You knew him, because he had the same major as Jeongin, but he was his senior. Yours as well, by a year. He was a handsome kid, that’s for sure, but he was way out of your league. He was nice though, you guys always had nice conversations on parties.

„Hey there” he greeted you with a smile. „Hey, Minho, what’s up?” You watched him sit next to you, putting his laptop on the table. 

„Gotta edit some things you know” he was still smiling. He sure loved his major, studying film sounded fun indeed.

„What’s up with you?” he asked and you showed him your books. 

„Ah yes, a literature major. I almost chose it as a major too actually” 

„Really, You never told me” you were curious now. 

„I must have forgot” he opened the laptop. About Minho, you didn’t know much. He was nice, he was smart, but that is kind of it. You didn’t know if he was single, if he had siblings, if lived alone. All you knew that he had fluffy, dark brown hair, beautiful, sparkly eyes, he loved pets, got smiley every time a pet was mentioned, was great at drinking, he literally never got drunk, and that everyone liked him. 

You were sitting there for hours, trying to concentrate on your studies. After a while you asked Minho to look after your stuff while you are going to the toilet. You needed some fresh water.It didn’t look long, but when you went back to your seat, you could see Minho was reading something. „Fuck” you could clearly see it was the notebook you kept for when you were noting things from porn. It was always in your bag, you might have accidentaly left it on your desk. With red cheeks, you stepped closer, clearing your throat. He looked up at you, surprisingly calmly. 

„I didn’t know you were into these. I thought you were more…” 

„Boring” you continued. 

„I was gonna say, vanilla. And that’s not bad” he was still looking at you.

„Well, I’m trying to learn. And if you don’t mind…” you were stepping closer, your hand reaching for the notebook, but Minho suddenly smirked. 

„You won’t learn shit by keeping a notebook”. 

„Then, what do you suggest?” You rolled your eyes while sitting down. A few second silence followed, then Minho answered. 

„I could teach you”. You nearly choke on your saliva. That was the last thing you expected to hear from him. 

„You mean…?” you whispered and it made him giggle. 

„Well, yes, unless you don’t want it. Don’t worry, I’m clean”. He turned back to his laptop, you slowly grabbed your notebook. He was right, you won’t probably learn anything by only taking notes. But still, this was a pretty unexpected offer. You tried to scan his face, but he was so focused on his work, just like nothing has happened. 

„Are you...into these?” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. „I have done some, but I’m always into discovering” he whispered back, slowly turning his head towards you, now enjoying that you sterted to get curious. 

„I don’t think you would want to be with me” you answered with a sigh. Seeing your expression, he quickly lost the smirk that was sitting on his face and looked concerned. 

„Look, I think you are cool” he looked into your eyes and you felt your stomach drop. „I could show you how I see you, if you want”. He looked genuine. 

You didn’t answer him and went back to study, which was way more uncomfortable after a while. He might have felt it, because he quickly packed up and turned to you. You wanted to ask what he was doing, but he grabbed your notebook, THAT notebook, and wrote something on it. Without a word, he put that back, he smiled at you and walked out of the study room. You looked at the notebook. 

„Think about it, kitten” and a phone number. 

That is exactly what you did, you thought about it. What would you say? How would you act? What would he do? Where would he touch you? What would he say? How hard would he-  
You didn’t even realize, your hand was already in your pants. Fuck, how did just the thought of him make you that horny? You have never thought of him that way before. But that one line…. „Think about it, kitten” was just. Something else. You suddenly satu p, grabbing your phone. „That’s it, what can I lose?” You started to dial the numbers. 

„Hey. It’s Y/N. Listen, straight to the point. Does your offer still on?” Sent. You have never been this nervous, thought it would take him a while to answer but your phone buzzed almost immediately. 

„Hey there kitten, I was waiting for you. Sure, whenever you’re ready”. Kitten. That one word really put you on edge. 

„When are you free?”

„Friday? I live alone so you can come over. Make sure at least one person knows you’re with me. I’m not dangerous lol but we don’t know each other that well, that would make you feel safe” Yeah, you kinda forgot about that. You could just text Jeongin. 

„Perfect. Also… what should I wear? Do you want me to bring something?” 

„Wear anything comfortable, I will prepare you everything. Just send me your underwear sizes” What did he just say? You sat there face red. „Excuse me?” „Only if you’re comfortable with it, of course” Fuck it, you said and sent it to him. He would see you naked anyways, later or sooner. 

„See you later, kitten” Last thing he sent you was his address.

„Want to say you surprised me, but I would lie” Jeongin told you when you went over to tell him where you would be the next day. „What do you mean? Is he a player?” You asked, surprised by his statement. 

„No, he is an introvert and you’re a loser, you match” you threw a big pillow at him, he catched it giggling.

„Ok, I just meant he is your guy if you want to learn about those stuff. He is a filthy bastard. I’ve found whips under his bed once, so be prepared”. 

„Are you seious?” You asked, half laughing, half concerned. 

„Yes, but he is nice. I wouldn’t worry”. So Minho was hardcore apparently. That made you a bit concious. 

As friday came, you would become more and more nervous, You were already standing in front of Minho’s apartment building but were to scared to text him. After a few minutes you quickly texted Jeongin that you arrived, clicked on Minho’s number and sent a text. 

„I’m here” And again, he was quick to reply. 

„Gonna let you in, kitten”.

He opened the door, wearing nothing, but a white tshirt and grey sweatpants. He looked so good. You were just wearing your regular clothes, black pants, plack shirt and a jacket. He waved you inside, walked you to his apartment. His apartment was small, but tidy, full of sunlight. 

„Hey, want a cup of tea? It was cold outside” he asked you calmly and you nodded. You were a bit cold, and very nervous and you were sure he could see that. He had a very small kitchen, but just big enough that you two could sit down. 

„Let’s talk, you seem nervous” he started a converstaion after handing you a couple of tea. You looked up at him, nodding. 

„We don’t have to do anything, once you say you want to stop, we will stop. If you say green, we are going, if you say red, we are stopping. Uderstood, kitten?” Hearing that word from his pretty, plum lips was euphoric. You nodded, but he didn’t like that. „Can you use your words for me?” 

„Yes, I understood” you were breathing heavily. His confidence was something new, something exciting. 

After that, you just talked. About everything. You found out, he was an only child, he liked horror movies, he didn’t like oranges, he was a cat person and the list went on. About two hours later, you guys were giggling, opening up. He looked at you and told you to follow him, that was when you realized why you are really there. You followed him to his room.

From what Jeongin has said you though his room would look more like a sex dungeon, but no, it was full of beige, full of warm colors. His bed is full of pillows. He had a box on his desk and told you to open it. 

„Got you a little gift, kitten” he said. You went over, slowly opening the big box. You widened your eyes at the sign. 

„Put them on the bed, would you?” Minho asked and you did just what he had told you to do. You put all three sets of lingerine that was in the box to the bed carefully. The first one was beautiful, dark purple, full of lace and flowers, it was a thong bodysuit. The next one was deep red, a corset, again, with a thong, but it was two pieces, it looked sexy. And the third one. That was your favorite. It looked comfortable, cute. Two pieces, white, just a little bra, with a little short looking bottom. All it had was little pink bows and a pink choker. More like collar actually. 

„You can chose one to wear if you want” Minho smiled at you. 

„You brought all of it… for me?” You asked in a weak voice. 

„Told you I would prepare. All of them are new and washed. Ready for you” he was so calm. You gained a bit of confidence, and pointing at the last one, you told him you want that one. 

„Good, I prefer that one as well. Put the others back to the box please. Good job. Now take your clothes off” you were nervous again, but Minho caught on. He came closer, behind you and helped you take your jacket off. With an almost-backhug, he grabbed the bottom of your shirt and very slowly started to lift it up. He breathed in the crook of your neck, suddenly giving it a gentle, little peck. he stopped, which made you confused. He put his hands under your shirt, on your hips, grabbing them firmly, then licking your neck just a little. You moaned a bit. 

„Have you ever beeen marked?” He asked and you shook your head. He didn’t like that, had hold you your hips tighter. 

„Use your words kitten. Have you ever been marked?” „No, never” you answered. „Good. I want to mark you. Can I?” He asked you in his light voice, breathing into your skin and you replied with a yes. He licked your neck again, pulled you closer, and attached his lips to your skin. He started to suck on it, while still grabbing your waist. He didn’t stop just at one mark, he went around your neck. Your hands were on his hands and you could feel him wandering up to your chest. Your was head leaning on his shoulder, you were softly moaning. You felt yourself getting worked up. And you felt Minho getting hard, his crotch pressed against your back. 

„Kitten, take off your clothes, for real now” he ordered and you obeyed, taking off your shirt, unzipping your pants, maybe a little too fast, you almost tripped. 

„Slow down, we have all night. Your underwear too” your face was once again, all red, but you slowed down, put your clothes on his chair. He was watching you, and you stopped at underwear, being a bit too shy. You have never done anything in daylight. Even that was new. 

„Look at you. Didn’t you understand what I asked you to do? What a dumb toy” he said, arching his brow. Fuck, it was so hott, you have never been called names. 

„Oh, you like that? Being a toy,” He stepped closer. 

„You want to be a good toy, don’t you?” You nodded hesitantly, but quickly added „Yes, I want to”. And started to take off your underwear. Minho was still in clothes, he picked up the underwear you picked. He kneeled down, gently signalling for you to step in the little piece of clothing. You did, he started to pull it up on you, when he reached your crotch, he started to place little kisses over the area, making you grab his shoulders. He made your knees feel weak, and he knew that. He stood up, handing you the top, helping you put it on. That’s when you realized, you two haven’t even kissed. His lips looked so plump, so vibrant, so kisseable, you caught yourself staring at them. He smirked, knowing well what you wanted. 

„Do as I say and you can get a kiss”.

It was insane. Everything he has said, you followed, it was like you were in a trap, that you never wanted to get out of. Everything about him made you feel lost, but lost in him, his eyes, his beautiful scent, how slow, yet patient he was with you. It was like, he actually wanted to make you feel secure. You didn’t even realize, but you were already on his lap. He was already naked, his clothes on the floor. His shoulders were broad, muscly arms, tan skin glowed int he light coming from the window. But how you got there, you barely remember, your mind was just full of „wants” and „needs”. Full of him. The need of him. Need of his touch. You were facing him, arms around his neck, his hands on your ass. You were making out, messy and sloppy, both of you as horny as one can get. You felt your undearwear getting more and more wet, you were still in it, Minho was hard as well. His veiny, red-tipped cock was between you two, dripping precum on his hard abs. But it didn’t look like he wanted to fuck, just not yet. You moved your hand towards his cock and he didn’t stop you. It wa sa bit bigger than you expected, you slowly touched his tip, which made him breath heavier. Spreading precum around, you started to move your hands, stroking it. You loved how it felt in your hands. You have done it before, but no one has ever felt this good. 

„Get on one of my thighs, kitten” he suddenly stopped you, maybe he was getting closer, you thought. 

„That’s right. Now show me how you move. Ride it” and he flexed his muscles as he spoke, and that made you shiver and hide in the crook of his neck. „What now? Oh, you’re shy? That’s adorable. And pathetic. Look at you, what a good body, yet you have no idea how to use it. Nothing, but a toy”. This should have hurt you. That was what you were afraid of. Not being good enough. Being useless. Being boring. Yet, his tone told you otherwise. It was like, he was guiding you. Telling you what no to do, so you would know what he didn’t like. He was gently rubbing your waist, that made you sure, he meant no harm. Made you feel safe. Made you think, if you are a toy, you will be a useful one. You started slowly riding his thigh, head still hidden, still in underwear, messing it all up. Fuck, it felt good. „That’s it. Do you like it?” He praised you and you nodded. Bad decision, again, he didn’t like that, he stopped the flex, making you hop back and that was a bit painful. „Yes, I like it” you answered. „Good, now do it faster”. And you did, you rode his thigh, almost to the pont of you cumming.  
„ Minho, I…” you cried out.

„Kitten, stop then. I want you to cum on my cock only” you sat back to his lap, him grabbing the lube, then telling you to take the rest of your clothes off, still looking at your eyes. He smiled, that was a genuine smile and it made you feel safe. „Color?” he asked. „Green”. „Good”.

You sat on his cock, but suddenly felt self- concious. What if he is going to hate it? You have never bee non top. What if it’s boring? What if he-

„Kitten? What’s wrong?” He had his hands on your back now. His voice became softer. 

„Clear your mind kitten, you’re safe here. Just forget everything. You want to be a toy, right? Now, be my toy. Do you want me to fuck you like the little toy you are?” Suddenly, you felt safe again. Yes, you want to be his toy. You want him to play with you, to use you. You didn’t want to think. You nodded again. „What did I say? Use your words, slut”. Yes, that’s what you want to be, his slut. 

„Please, fuck me like the toy I am”

„Again, kitten?” 

„Please Minho” you said while starting to move, „fuck me, like the stupid toy I am” you begged him leaning back to his mouth.”That’s right kitten, I like those filthy words. Aw, you feel good”. That1s what all you wanted to hear. „You feel good”. Those words made you feel confident. Confident, that you could make Minho satisfied. „Please, fuck me the stupid, useless toy i am” you begged him again. You could feel his cock twitch inside you, as he hit just the right spots. His hand was on the back of your neck now, pulling your head closer. He was moaning in your mouth ask he kissed you. „Fuck, Minho” you cried out. „Yes, kitten, fuck”.

Every time you would hide your face in his neck, which was still a habit, he would slap your ass a few times, making it pretty red, which kind of worked, kind of making you want to hide more. Eventually he got tired of it, he lifted you and tossed you on the bed. 

„What a useless toy, look at there” he pointed on his side and there , you could see a full body mirror. „Look at you. Nothing but a toy” he was slipping back inside of you, making him be on the top now. He started pounding you hard, making you louder and louder, louder than you have ever been during sex, meanwhile his balls were slapping your ass. His hands around your chest, then in your hand, like he didn’t know what to touch. He wanted everything. Finally, he grabbed your chin and made you look into the mirror. 

„Look at yourself, being nothing but a toy, my toy, my useless, little hole I can fuck”. He was ruthless, your eyes rolled back and you were feeling close. 

„Minho…” „I cum first. Wait a little, be a good one” he ordered. And just that, he thrusted a few more and you would feel his warm fluid inside you. He was tearing up a bit, but you felt safe enough to cum as well. Your body tensed up, they released. You came, holding Minho’s neck and his hand, which made him come closer, rested his forehead against yours as you both rode your orgasms out. Quiet moans left both of your mouths.

„Thank you” that was all you could tell him after, when you both were laying on the bed, next to each other. 

„No, thanks you” he replied. „Can I tell you something?” He asked you as you both faces each other. 

„Sure”. 

„I had a slightly bit of a crush on you” no, you didn’t hear it right right? „So, let me shoot my shot. Do you…want to keep the collar?” You blursed out laughing, but he looked serious. „No, I mean, seriously. be my kitten”. „You really just asked me to be your fuckbuddy?” you were confused. „I mean, yes. Be my kitten. My toy. And be more than that. Be mine”. His eyes were glowing. He looked adorable now, you had to admit, his dark, fluffy hair messed up. No one ever made you feel that worthy and safe as he did before. All you could say was… 

„Meow”.

„K NEVERMIND, YOU KILLED THE MOMENT” he yelled as he was about to get up, put you pulled him back, back on you. 

„What now, kitten? Want another round?” he smirked and you kissed him. 

„I want to be yours" you said, and when he was just abou to kiss you, you stopped him. „And Jeongin said you had a whip?"

He laughed a bit and gave you a peck. 

„Not everything at once, kitten. we have time".


End file.
